


Bleeding in the Rain

by tenebris324



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blood, Choking, FWBs, M/M, Modern Era, Vomiting, Vomiting Blood, hanahaki, m/m - Freeform, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebris324/pseuds/tenebris324
Summary: hanahaki redfinch yikesmight be multiple chapters





	Bleeding in the Rain

Love is said to make you do crazy things. On the fifteenth September, in the middle of a harsh downpour of rain, crazy was an understatement. Albert DaSilva, a boisterous redhead with a nasty smoking habit and a fondness for men, was hunched over the side of a cracked footpath, hands desperately scratching at his throat. It seemed as if he was choking, a grotesque gargling noise emitting from him. Darkness had blurred the edges of his vision, his inability to take a breath depriving his brain of the oxygen it needed. Each and every retch caused a spark of tearing pain, as if his esophagus was being torn to shreds with each passing second. With a final cough, a large flower seemed to fall from his gaping lips. A white rose, the edges soaked a dark red from blood and it’s large thorns bearing scraps of flesh and muscle. The teen gasped for breath, forehead connecting to concrete with the effort and exertion. The rain pounding his back only aided in washing the blood from the path, leaving the man trembling from both the cold and the horrific experience that had become nothing but common for him. If it were to go on longer, he feared for his own life. 

When it started, whilst bizarre, it wasn’t a problem. Mere petals that scratched at his throat and were dislodged with a cough, although the number of petals begun to increase as time went on, and now he was choking on whole flowers seven times a day minimum. The bleeding was only recent, but in the past three days he was appearing ever paler and was waning by the minute. It was a struggle to stand, to walk more than a few feet, and he’d only spoken a handful of sentences from the sheer pain of it all. Once his shuddering breath had settled, the boy stumbled to his feet, clutching at fences in order to steady himself. He passed a hand over his mouth, wiping off thick globs of red liquid with a look of unadulterated fear.

Albert hadn’t accepted death. It was inevitable that his short life would come to an end in a matter of days, yet dread seized every part of his being at the thought of it alone. It caused the blood to freeze in his veins and, for a moment, his legs felt as heavy as lead. He wavered on the spot, nausea raising it’s ugly head deep within his stomach. Or was it another rose? The world seemed to spin, and the noises of the outside world seemed to fizzle into nothingness, the pounding of his heart and rapid breaths a deafening sound that surrounded him. White dots splattered across his vision, and a feeble hand reached for the fence once more. Before his clammy palm met the cold surface, darkness fell over him like a veil and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. 

The void of unconsciousness held him for what felt like a mere second, and that mere second was one absent of pain nor fear that inundated his life at every passing moment. There was a brief stint of relief, before his vision was filled with the gloomy sky and the faces of strangers. His ears rang, the voices of those looming over him failing to cut through the thick fog of confusion which overwhelmed his very being. He could only stare at the clouds, his body feeling not entirely his own as those around him bustled about with evident concern.

Before Albert could deduce what was happening, a woman helped him into a sitting position. A warm hand was set on his shoulder and lower back, and the white noise of the outside world was beginning to fade. The agony of the fall was beginning to set in, every thump within his skull causing his teeth to chatter. His temple was coated with blood, and there were whispers of an ambulance through the small crowd of onlookers. Though his mind was subdued and slow, he managed to shake his head with a grunt of disagreement. The action caused a sharp, piercing pain, yet the ginger remained adamant. He didn’t want his parents to think that their little Bertie was unwell. More importantly, he didn’t want /anyone/ to know of his mystery affliction. Especially not Finch- the boy who had started it all. His petty, unrequited crush had been the cause of the ‘illness’ of sorts that burdened his everyday life and, as much as he’d love to deny it, love wasn’t worth the sheer pain he was going through every minute that passed. In spite of this, every time the sandy-blonde teen flashed a smile in his direction, he was swooning. Not to mention, it was clearly noticeable, too. If he were able, he’d follow Finch around like a lost puppy. Fortunately for Albert, his vexatious friend, Racetrack, was quick to drag him away from further embarrassing himself through incoherent, adoration-fuelled conversation.

Unfortunately, the man he’d fallen oh so hard for seemed to be hurrying up the street, clad in a raincoat with a translucent, bird-covered umbrella protecting him from the now drizzling downpour. Ironic for the one named after a finch to be carrying about bird related paraphernalia. Unsurprisingly, Albert was dressed for the wet weather in what would be the worst way possible. A coat and boots were an afterthought, every article of clothing he wore sticking to his body in an intolerable way. Hair plastered his forehead, matted with blood that failed to trickle away. It was safe to assume that the DaSilva boy wasn’t looking his best- resembling more of a drowned rat in the moment. Regardless of his injuries, Albert scrambled to his feet upon noticing Finch approaching, an idea that wasn’t all too smart. The floor seemed to rotate like a vinyl beneath his feet, and a wave of disorientation crashed into him with the force of a freight train moving at full speed.

He feebly fumbled for purchase on the blonde’s shoulders, who’s frantically concerned words were going in one ear and out the other. He could hear his own name, repeated over and over and positively dripping with anxiety and nerves. Albert had, initially, opened his mouth to speak, instead retching with an all too familiar feeling clawing up his throat. Attempting to reel away from Finch, the copper tang that he’d grown accustomed too swelled up with another gag and, all too soon, he was spewing his guts onto the teen he hated to love. Woefully, the only thing left in his stomach to vomit up was blood and clumps of flower petals. The front of Finch’s blue raincoat was soaked a dark red, thick wads falling to the concrete with a quiet plink! Finch bore a look of unadulterated distress, eyes wide and arms static at his sides. Albert, on the contrary, had covered his mouth with both hands in a state of embarrassment and fear.


End file.
